


Party Of Two

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: Before the debut of the Mirage Voyage, Elliott takes Crypto on a tour of the ship.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Party Of Two

Being on the Mirage Voyage, Elliott wondered if this was how proud parents felt. He didn't much say in what went on with the season's holiday event, but this ship was designed from the ground up. _Suuuure_ , he might not have _built_ this ship, but it was the thought that count. That's how the saying was meant to be used, right? Of course it was. Everything here was _his_ idea, and he got to survey the end result before it's premiere.

And of course, what was the point of being the first one here without someone to show it off to? Elliott glanced down from the main deck to the lower floor where Crypto was taking his sweet time in looking around. Elliott leaned over the rail, and cupped his mouth for his voice to carry down, "Come on, babe, hurry up!"

Five feet below, Crypto shot him a flat stare. "I can hear you perfectly well." he paused, and glanced further up at the exploding fireworks overhead. "Perhaps those were overkill."

Elliott huffed, and crossed his arms. "No it's not, it's amazing! And cool, way cooler than Octane and Wraith's stuff!" Because what was a party without fireworks? "Everyone's gonna totally think this is awesome." he hunched his shoulders, glancing away with a pout. "Like you were supposed too."

"It's..." Crypto trailed off, finally climbing the steps to the deck. "I will admit, I don't think anyone else could have come up with this."

Elliott beamed at him, and grabbed the other man's hand to drag him towards the rail. "I know, right? You can see everything up here!"

Crypto's gaze was not on the surrounding area below them, but on the decoys enacting a scene from Titanic. "Including what goes on in your head."

"Huh?" Elliott followed his gaze, and his cheeks flushed. "I-I just thought it was a cool hom-home-homage! It's not like I cried at the end of that movie."

"I didn't accuse you of-"

"A-anyway!" Elliott interrupted hastily, "There's still more for you to see!" he tugged Crypto towards the inner part where more of his decoys were located and music pulsed in the background. "Ta-da! What do you think? I know my decoys are great already, but I got them to move around more."

Crypto glanced to the decoys having a dance off. "Innovative." he said dryly. "Will you be implementing this into your kit?"

Elliott grimaced. "No, they said I couldn't." he rolled his eyes. "Apparently it would be unfair." He was _supposed_ to be tricky, it was in his _name_. Not his fault everyone kept falling for his bamboozles. "Can you imagine if my decoys could be solid? I'd def-defi-really have everyone beat."

"Right up until someone gets a shot on one and they disperse." Crypto retorted. Elliott huffed. Why'd he have to bring logic into this.

"I'd think of something." 

For a moment, it seemed Crypto was going to say something about _that_ , but one of the decoys near them swivelled around and shot finger guns at Crypto and winked at him. Crypto raised a brow, and glanced to his side in time to see Elliott glower at it.

"Did you program that into them?"

Elliott frowned. "I thought it'd be funny, but it's not. I mean, how can you resist, well, _me?_ "

"You're right," Crypto said dryly, "I can't. It's a good thing you didn't make them solid."

Elliott's eyes widened. The last thing he wanted was to compete against _himself_. He'd lose that for sure. "R-right! Uh, the hot tub! Yeah, see that? Real water, heated and everything."

"Isn't this a waste of water?" Crypto asked.

Elliott's shoulders dropped. " _No_ , it's for like, to relax."

"When everyone's shooting at each other?"

"The fighting's gonna end at some point."

Crypto opened his mouth to speak, but shut it just as quickly. He stared at Elliott for a moment, before glancing at the ceiling with a blank stare. "What else is there?"

Elliott grinned. He'd just got one over on the man and he was going to take that as a victory. "Loads more! Well, I'd have put loads more in but I was told it ex-exc-went past a limit." He really didn't like how the higher ups tried stiffling his creativity. Wasn't that the point of getting his own spot? At least he got the winter event to make up for it. 

Grabbing Crypto's hand once more, Elliott brought him to the lobby and flourished at the platform with all the pictures of himself. "Pretty great, huh?" he smiled when Crypto just silently looked back and forth between the two giant portraits. "I know, right? Man, I had so much fun posing for those shots. Really got my good side."

"You...you _posed_ for these? _Willingly_?" Crypto's brows rose, and a frown crossed his lips. "Is this the 'important meeting' you had to be at?"

Elliott crossed his arms. "Of course. It took a long time to get it just right. Got to remind everyone just how sexy I am. That _is_ important." 

"These look like they came from someone's wet dream." Crypto retorted. "Are you sure the photographer wasn't in love with you?"

Elliott grinned again. "Why, you jealous?"

"What would I have to be jealous about?" Crypto reached out to grab Elliott's chin, and tilted his head so their eyes met. A smirk curled at his lips. "You only have that look when you're thinking about me."

Elliott's cheeks burned. He liked it when he got Crypto flustered, but having the tables turned just made him self-conscious. Now everyone was gonna see what his bedroom eyes looked like. "S-so?" he cleared his throat, shaking the other man's hand off. "There's more, c'mon." He tried to ignore how showing Crypto the photos backfired.

"Is...that decoy cooking?"

Elliott glanced over to the alcove in the ship, where one of his copies made inhaling gestures over a grill filled with porkchops. "Uh, kinda. The food's fake." he sighed, because that really would have made it even better. "Higher ups didn't want the pork chops att-attre-getting attention, from animals here-I guess." 

"Was the alcohol stored in the other room real?" Crypto asked. He followed Elliott up to an upper floor, outlooking the rest of the ship and a control panel stationed at the front.

"No, bottles are filled with water. Everyone's getting free loot here, they're not getting my beer." Elliott huffed. He stopped next to the control panel, and gestured to it. "Go on, press the button."

Crypto appeared unimpressed, glancing from the button to Elliott. "Is this where the loot comes from?" Elliott only grinned. The shorter man rolled his eyes, and slammed his palm down. 

He reeled back when alarms and music blarred. Crypto looked around wildly as confetti was blasted into the air and began decorating the ship. The man blinked as Elliott's pre-recorded voice echoed throughout the ship and several giant decoys appeared with smaller ones to start dancing. 

The real Elliott watched Crypto's expression shift from startled, to incredulous, and finally resigned. What made Elliott's chest thump harder was seeing the faint amusement in the man's eyes. "Hell of a party, right?"

Crypto gave the ship another sweeping glance before it settled on Elliott. It was small, but a genuine smile graced his lips. "It's certainly you."

Elliott grinned, and reached out to pull Crypto in for a kiss as the party continued around them.


End file.
